Henry and Hyungs
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Sebuah drama keluarga, cerita tentang 15 kakak-beradik, 2 ibu dan seorang ayah. Tentang cinta, keluarga, kenakalan remaja dan pengkhianatan. SJ15, KYM, ZLY, LYH and others. Chap 3 is up! R/R
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana rasanya memilik 14 kakak? Menyenangkan kah? Mungkin tidak bagi seorang Kim Hyunhwa.

Kim Hyunhwa atau Henry Kim adalah putra bungsu dari Kim Youngmin, seorang pengusaha properti dan kontraktor terbesar di Korea. Kim Youngmin mempunya dua orang istri yang cantik, mereka adalah Lee Yeonhee dan Zhang Liyin.

Dari Yeonhee, Youngmin mendapatkan 12 putra, sementara Liyin memberinya 3 putra yaitu Hangeng, Zhoumi dan Henry. Hangeng dan Zhoumi lahir dan besar di China, saat orang tua Youngmin meninggal keduanya ikut pindah ke Korea dan mulai mengenal nama Korea mereka, Hankyung dan Joomyuk.

Sementara Henry lahir dan besar di Kanada karena pertengkaran hebat antara Liyin dan Youngmin. Henry tak mengenal ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya, dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan sang ayah dan menyapa kedua kakak kandungnya lewat telepon.

Hari ini, Liyin -seperti janjinya terhadap sang suami, membawa Henry pulang ke kediaman Kim. Suasana tegang dan canggung begitu jelas terasa, terutama dari mereka para putra Yeonhee.

"Hi everyone, I'm Henry Kim, nice to meet you all!" sapa Henry dengan gugupnya, umurnya baru 16 tahun tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat terlambat untuk mengenal saudara-saudaranya.

"Cih! Dia pikir ini English Club?" seorang remaja pria berpipi tembam menyindirnya, Henry hanya tersenyum lantaran ia tak mengerti betul apa yang dibacarakan saudaranya.

"Youngwoonie jaga bicaramu!" tegur Yeonhee merasa tak enak.

"Gwaenchanayo, Youngwoon kau dan yang lainnya harap maklum, Henry tak bisa bahasa lain selain Inggris dan Prancis!" jelas Liyin, gantian merasa tak enak.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengajarinya bahasa Korea dan China!" tegur Youngmin.

"Mianhae, tapi Henry tak punya teman untuk berbicara kedua bahasa itu selain aku, itu akan sangat sulit baginya." Liyin menjelaskan dengan sabar, gadis yang merupakan cinta pertama Youngmin ini memang begitu penyabar, bahkan ketika Youngmin memilih menikahi Yeonhee untuk membahagiakan hati sang Ibu.

"Jwoseohamnida, kapan kita bisa memperkenalkan diri? Aku ada banyak tugas dari sekolah yang harus ku kerjakan!" Ryeowook si etenal magnae menginterupsi, Youngmin mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

Henry and Hyungs

Cast: Super Junio OT15, Kim Youngmin, Zhang Liyin, Lee Yeonhee and others.

Genre: Drama, Family, Brothership

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya, FF ini hasil 'plot bunny' saya.

Summary: Henry adalah seroang anak yang lahir terpisah dari ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, apa yang terjadi saat ia datang ke kehidupan keluarganya yang penuh masalah dan menolak kehadirannya?

Warning: akan ada beberapa karakter yang OOC, mild-language dan multiple partners

©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents

.

.

.

Enggan, itulah yang kini mewarnai benak keempat belas putra Kim, rasa malas untuk bertemu saudara baru lagi, mereka kini benar-benar seperti anak dari peternakan ayam yang ibunya punya banyak sekali telur dan setiap saat akan menetas.

"Hyunhwa, I'm Lee Yeonhee, your step-mother, you can call me umma from now on!" Yeonhee membuka perkenalan, sadar akan keengganan para putranya.

"Oh okay!" sahut Henry dengan senyum lebarnya, manis, itulah yang dikatakan Yeonhee dalam hati, nampaknya ia mulai jatuh cinta terhadap si bungsu.

"Kim Jungsoo imnida, panggil aku Leeteuk!" kata si sulung terpaksa, ia bahkan menggunakan bahasa Korea sebagai wujud keengganannya. Tapi Liyin dengan sabar berbisik memberi tahu Henry tentang apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Heechul imnida, kau harus memanggilku Hyung karena aku yang tertua kedua di sini, aku dan Leeteuk kembar jadi kau harus menghormati kami!" Heechul langsung duduk lagi tanpa menunggu respon si bungsu sementara Liyin kembali menjelaskan kalimat yang dibicarakan Heechul kepada Henry.

"Hi, I'm Hankyung, we err..."

"We already know each other, I know you and Zhoumi!" kata Henry berusaha mempermudah sang kakak.

"Dia memanggilmu Zhoumi?" bisik Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh si jangkung yang selalu duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah! I am Kim Jongwoon but you can call me Yesung Hyung!" kata pria berambut ungu itu semangat, Henry tersenyum senang menyadari ada seorang yang begitu bersemangat untuk mengenalnya.

"Yes, I'll call you Yesung Hyung!" jawab Henry tak kalah bersemangat.

"Aku malas, Mama langsung jelaskan saja siapa aku!" Youngmin dan Yeonhee melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Kangin, anak ini memang selalu ceplas-ceplos seenaknya.

"Henry, he is Kim Youngwoon, Jongwoon's twin! Eum your brothers usually called him Kangin!" Liyin kembali menjelaskan, wanita itu tahu bahwa kejadian ini pasti terulang, dulu mereka juga menolak kehadiran Hangeng dan Zhoumi dan sekarang bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika mereka menolak kehadiran Henry.

"Aku juga, Mama tolong katakan padanya kalau aku bodoh dalam berbahasa Inggris!" pinta Shindong dengan wajah memelas tapi setidaknya ia berbicara lebih sopan dari sang kakak.

"He is Kim Donghee or Shindong, he can't speak english!" kata Liyin.

"Oh it's okay, I'll learn hanggul as soon as possible!" sahut Henry penuh semangat.

"Dia bilang dia akan segera mempelajari hanggul!"

"Baguslah!" celetuk beberapa dari mereka membuat Yeonhee tak sabar untuk menjewer telinga mereka satu per satu.

"I'm Kim Sungmin!" Henry mengerjapkan matanya bingung, pria itu hanya menyebutkan namanya lalu kembali fokus dengan gitar pink miliknya.

"Hi! Nice to meet someone who can playing guitar!" kata Henry berusaha mencarikan suasa canggung yang tercipta tak lama setelah Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa-apaan dia!" gumam Kyuhyun kesal, sepertinya dia takut jika kakak kesayangannya direbut oleh bungsu baru itu.

"Kim Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk!" kata seorang berambut pirang acak-acakan.

"Kim Donghae!" sahut si priang panjang.

Liyin tersenyum simpul melihat keduanya, "They are twin!"

"I have so many twin hyung!" kata Henry dengan mata berbinar.

"Yeah of course!"

"Hi, I'm Kim Siwon, welcome to the Kim mansion bro from another mother!" kata Siwon ramah, ya dia adalah putra Kim yang paling ramah.

"That's very kind of you, thank you Hyung eum I think you look bit similar with Zhoumi!"

"Oh hahaha yeah but we're not twins!" sahutnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Eum!" Henry menangguk paham.

"Kenapa dia tidak memanggilmu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Bahkan kami hanya berbicara hi, atau good morning saat ditelpon!" jawab Zhoumi malas.

"Zhoumi!" panggil sang ayah, terang saja membuat si jangkung terkejut.

"Ya appa?" tanya Zhoumi kaget.

"Setidaknya sapalah adikmu!" perintah Youngmin.

Zhoumi tersenyum kecut menyadari dirinya tengah di sindir sang ayah.

"Hi, good morning!" sapa Zhoumi, malas.

"Morning!" balas Henry. Kyuhyun melongo mendengar jawaban Henry yang begitu singkat.

"Hi, I'm Kim Kibum the boy beside me is Kim Ryeowook my twins, nice too meet you!" kata Kibum seraya memamerkan senyum mematikan andalannya.

"Nice too meet you and your twins too!" Henry tersenyum kea rah Kibum dan Ryeowook sayangnya Ryeowook memilih untu mengobrol dengan Sungmi

"Kim Kyuhyun, I'm the youngest son of Kim, before you born, I'm the youngest brother before you come, so I tell you that you can't streal my hyungs!" Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkab ruangan itu, wajah Youngmin mengeras mendengarnya, Yeonhee menatap Henry dan Liyin khawatir.

Satu per satu putra Kim pergi menyusul Kyuhyun menyisakan Henry yang dia membisu di tempatnya.

"I feel tired, can I know where's my room?" tanya bocah itu memecah keheningan.

Yeonhee menjadi sangat gugup, semua kamar audah terisi maka ia meminta Kyuhyun berbagi dengan adiknya tapi melihat sikap kasar Kyuhyun, ia ragu untuk membiarkan keduanya tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama.

"Yeonhee-ah di mana kamar Hyunhwa?" tanya sang suami membuatnya terkejut.

"Kamar K-Kyuhyun."

Liyin tersenyum hambar, "Gwaenchanayo, Henry your room is Kyuhyun's room, do you-"

"It's okay!" sahut Henry cepat, sepertinya ia tipe anak yang patuh, beruntung Liyin memiliki anak sepertinya.

.

.

.

Liyib membantu Henry merapihkan barang-barangnya, sementara di luar kamar Yeonhee tengah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mau berbagi kamar dengan adiknya, walau sekeras apapun Kyuhyun menolak toh pada akhirnya anak itu menuruti kemauan sang ibu tentu saja ditambah dengan gertakan dari sang ayah.

"Thanks mom!" Henry mengecup pipi Liyin sebagai rasa terimakasih, Liyin membalasnya dengan kecupan di kening lalu membiarkan anaknya beristirahat dari jetlag yang tengah menderanya.

"Mommy will take a rest too, you can call me anytime when you need something!"

"Okay mom!" Liyin meninggalkan kamar itu, di luar nampak Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya, sepertinya karena ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Henry.

"Onni, kau pasti lelah, beristirahatlah!" kata Yeonhee tulus, wanita yang baru menginjak kepala empat itu memang tak pernah merasa iri pada Liyin, justru ia merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada Liyin yang mau membiarkan Youngmin menikahinya.

"Ye, kansahamnida Yeonhee-ah!" seru Liyin berterimakasih, "Kyunnie, Henry anak yang baik, memang cukup manja tapi dia anak yang patuh, kalian pasti akan menjadi akrab!" Liyin mengusap punggung putra tirinya, sementara yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum palsu dan mengangguk paksa. Bocah itu tak sadar rupanya, bahwa sang ayah dan sana ibu tengah menatapnya kecewa. Hanya Liyin yang memakluminya, ini juga pernah terjadi saat Siwon dan Zhoumi dipaksa tidur bersama dulu.

Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menerima Henry di rumah ini, sebagai anggota keluarga.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, Yeonhee dan Liyin tengah menata kudapan malam yang lezat bersana seorang ahjumma yang tak lagi muda.

"Aku senang kau kembali, aku sungguh kerepotan dan kesepian!" ujar Yeonhee di tengah-tengah kesibukannya.

"Salahmu punya anak begitu banyak tapi tidak ada satu pun yang perempuan!" kata Liyin setengah mengejek, ya Yeonhee begitu menginginkan anak perempuan, itulah mengapa ia terus menerus mencoba untuk hamil dan melahirkan setiap tahunnya.

"Mereka semakin besar semakin sibuk dan jarang di rumah!" Yeonhee mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Di Canada saat aku bekerja Henry tak pernah meninggalkan apartement, sepulang sekolah kalau tidak disuruh belanja atau mencari buku referensi untuk tugas sekolahnya dia pasti akan selalu berada di rumah!" kata Liyin sedikit membanggakan putranya.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang dilakukannya di rumah?" tanya Yeonhee takjub.

"Banyak, tapi terkadang ia lupa membuang sampah atau sekedar membereskan kamarnya, yang paling membuatku pusing adalah-"

"Yaa dia belum mandi, dasar jorok!" Liyin dan Yeonhee menoleh serempak, keempat bungsu tengah berjalan menuju dapur, Kibum seperti biasanya berjalan dalam diam, sementara Ryeowook berlari setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Yeonhee merasa anaknya kembali bersikap tidak sopan.

"Aku bicara benar kok setelah bangun tidur dia langsung bermain biola dan tidak mandi, hanya ganti baju saja!" jelas Kyuhyun, jujur.

"Jorok!" cibir Kangin.

"Aku jadi tidak napsu makan nih!" keluh Shindong.

Henry hanya terdiam menatap saudaranya yang datang satu per satu melingkari meja dengan 20 kursi itu.

"Henry I've told you for not bring your violin!" tegur Liyin membuat Kibum mengernyit, bukankah seharusnya Liyin menegurnya karena tidak mandi.

"Sorry Mom, I can still life but I'm not survive without my violin!" balas Henry tegas, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Henry berbicara keras dengan ekspresi kecewa

"What if I don't allow you?" Youngmin entah sejak kapan berada di sana dan menegur putra bungsunya.

"I'm sorry Dad… but I can't promise you that I won't touch my violin any longer!" elak Henry membuat wajah Youngmin mengeras.

Liyin dan Yeonhee menahan napas mendengarnya, Kibum, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit heran sementata yang lain hanya diam tak peduli, karena dasarnya mereka memang tak mengerti bahasa negeri Ratu Elizabeth itu.

"Yeobo, bisakah kita mulai makannya?" tanya Yeonhee berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang terjadi antara si bungsu dan ayahnya itu.

Makan malam akhirnya berlangsung, dengan celotehan beberapa anak terutama Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang berebut makanan. Henry yang memilih duduk di antara Liyin dan Kibum tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mandi?" tanya Kangin dengan tatap mengintimdasi, sepertinya Henry salah untuk meilih tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan si mulut besar.

Henry menoleh ke sampingnya di mana Liyin tengah sibuk memotongkan steak untuknya, "Dia tidak biasa mandi malam, dia benci dingin!" kata Liyin.

"Aku menyuruhnya mandi tadi sore tapi dia malah tidak mau!" pancing Kyuhyun.

Liyin menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan tawa, "Sebenarnya selain benci dingin dia juga tidak terlalu suka mandi!"

"Ewh jorok!" pekik Sungmin yang kemudian menyingkirkan piringnya.

"Itu tidak ana terjadi lagi saat dia tinggal di sini!" sela Youngmin.

"Kau tida bisa memaksa anak-anakmu untuk menjadi disiplin, kau pikir yang tinggal bersamamu adalah yang terbaik?" tanya Liyin, menyindir. Suasana kembali menegang, inilah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka tak suka Liyin kembali, selain karena dugaan perselingkuhannya dengan Junsu hingga mengandung Hnery juga karena pertengkaran yang terjadi di anatr Youngmin dan Liyin.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang sekolahnya kan?" tanya Youngmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan mengulang kelas!" jawab Liyin setengah hati.

"Maksudnya dia akan mengulang masa SMP-nya?" tanya Yeonhee yang dijawab anggukan oleh Liyin.

"Memang berapa umurnya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Bukankah dia hanya beda satu tahun dengan Kyuhyun?" sahut Eunhyuk tak kalah penasaran.

"Benar, harusnya kan sudah di grade 10!" sahut Donghae sok tahu.

Liyin dan Yeonhee tersenyum mendengar celotehan keduanya, "Memang benar, tapi Henry lahir di bulan Oktober!" Liyin membenarkan.

"Oh berarti beda 2 tahun menurut penanggalan Korea!" kata Kibum dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, tahu bahwa mantan magnae itu tengah menyindirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Henry akan mulai sekolah?" tanya Yeonhee lagi.

"Dia akan mulai senin ini, dia sudah sangat siap, meskipun harus mengulang kelas 9-nya!" jawab Liyin bangga.

"Tapi dia kan ngga bisa bahasa Korea!" cibir Kangin.

"Dia bisa belajar!" sahut Liyin santai, ia tak pernah menanggapi cibiran Kangin, sejak awal anak itu memang yang paling nakal di antara semuanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa belajar hanya dalam waktu satu hari?" tanya Sungmin setengah meremehkan.

"Kalau Kibum aku percaya!" bisik Ryeowook di telinga Sungmin membuat sang kakak tersenyum.

"Aku se-dikit m-mengerti hangul." Henry tiba-tiba berbicara dalam bahasa Korea dengan gagap dan dialeg yang terdengar aneh. Tapi rupanya hal itu cukup membuat para saudaranya tercengang sementara Liyin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kibum, kau bantu Henry belajar hangul!" perintah Youngmin, Kibum hanya mengangguk patuh, dia memang yang paling pendiam di antara putra Kim.

"Kenapa harus Kibum, appa? Kan Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun juga pintar bahasa Inggris!" Ryeowook menolak, dia memang posesif terhadap adik kembarnya.

"Aku? Mengajarinya? Tidak akan!" tolak Kyuhyun telak.

"Kyunnie, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Yeonhee.

"Kibum bukan hanya pintar tapi dia juga tahu bagaimana caranya mengajar." jawab Youngmin, Ryeowook hanya bisa diam sembari menatap Henry kesal.

.

.

.

"Don't playing your violin again, that's noisy and since appa warned you for not playing those thing anymore!" Kyuhyun memberi peringatan, sebenarnya siang tadi Henry tidak benar-benar memainkan biolanya, dia hanya menatap biolanya dalam diam. Jadi seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak terganggu dengan suara yang dianggapnya berisik itu.

"Arayo hyung!" jawab Henry.

"And sleep in the couch!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang king sizenya.

"Umma told me that we must share, it meant you and me can sleep together in one bed!" bantah Henry membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tsk sejak kapan anak ini jadi berani padaku?" umpatnya kesal, "I don't care what my umma told to you, it's my room, it's my bed so whatever I do that is none of your business! Now I will sleep, so YOU don't BOTHER me, again!" Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu berbalik badan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan Henry.

Henry tersenyum hambar, "Arayo, arayo hyung!" katanya pasrah, ia dengan terpaksa tidur di sofa itu, tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman tidur di tempat sesempit itu, jadi ia turun dan tidur di lantai setelah sebelumnya mengambil bantal sofa untuk alas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Kim, beberapa putra Kim telah bangun dan bersiap melakukan aktivitas di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Ia dengan sigap melompat dari kasurnya saat mengingat janji Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk untuk mengajaknya ke game centre.

"ARGH!"

Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan saat didengarnya teriakan mirip anak kecil yang diikuti umpatan kasar berbahas asing, "Aish baboya! Disuruh tidur di sofa malah tidur di lantai tsk merepotkan! Yaa wake up!" selesai memaki pada adiknya yang tengah tertidur, si rambut ikal kecokelatan itu dengan seenaknya menendang bokong bocah malang di bawahnya.

"No Mom it's sunday and I wanna sleep for the entire day!" gumam Henry dengan mata tertutup, mungkin ia masih tidur.

"Aish micheoso!" umpat Kyuhyun, tak ingin berlama-lama ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Sementara di sudut lain rumah Kangin dan Donghae sedang berebut menguasai kolam renang yang sebenarnya sangat luas, di sudut kolam Siwon tampak melakukan pendinginan setelah sebelumnya melakukan lari pagi, sit up dan beberapa olahraga lainnya, itulah mengapa tubuhnya terbilang cukup bagus meskipun usianya masih muda.

Yeonhee, Liyin dan rumah tangga seperti biasanya sedang membuat sarapan untuk anggota keluarga mereka.

"Aku merindukan suasana pagi hari di saat liburan seperti ini!" ujar Liyin saat melihat Sungmin, Heechul dan Ryeowook turun dari lantai 2 di mana hanya ada kamar anak-anak saja.

"Siapa yang paling kau rindukan?" tanya Yeonhee yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur.

"Jujur saja, Hankyung dan Zhoumi..." jawabnya menggantung.

"Tentu saja, mereka putramu, saat Kibum melakukan pertukaran pelajar di LA selama 3 bulan, aku rasanya seperti akan mati padahal aku masih punya banyak anak yang harus ku urusi hahaha." celoteh Yeonhee.

"Kau benar, tidak ada satu pun Ibu di dunia ini yang mau terpisah jauh dari anaknya!" Liyin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasaknya.

"Umma kapan masakannya matang? Aku lapaaar!" pekik Shindong seraya berlari ke arah dapur.

"Jamkaman, kau tunggulah di meja makan bersama saudaramu yang lain!" ujar Yeonhee memberi pengertian.

"Mereka sibuk bermain-main, aku malas, aku tunggu di meja sendirian saja!" katanya kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Apa hubungan mereka baik?" tanya Liyin sesaat setelah Shindong pergi.

Yeonhee mengela napas, "Kyuhyun bilang dia paling menyayangi Sungmin tapi dia selalu menjahili kakaknya, setiap hari semuanya terkena kejahilannya, sementara Sungmin mendapat hari khusus di hari sabtu!"

"Kemarin?" mata sipit Liyin membulat.

"Karena kalian datang ia tak sempat menjahili Sungmin, dia itu manja sekali tidak mau tidue dengan siapapun tapi saat bangun tidak pernah lepas dari Zhoumi!"

"Aku senang melihat mereka dekat!"

"Kecuali saat Zhoumi ikut-ikutan jahil sepertinya!"

Liyin tersenyum menahan tawa, "Lalu?"

"Leeteuk dan Heechul sudah setua itu masih saja egois, sebentar-sebentar membuat keributan, Hankyungmu anak yang baik, dia yang lebih pantas menjadi anak sulung!" puji Yeonhee apa adanya.

"Syukurlah jika Hankyung tidak merepotkanmu!"

"Tapi aku masih punya banyak anak yang merepotkan! Kangin itu trouble maker, walau ayahnya sering menghukumnya tapi ia tak pernah jera, Yesung tingkahnya aneh, membuat tak pernah nyaman berada di dekatnya."

"Kau harus bersabar mengasuh mereka!"

"Ya aku tahu."

"Bagiamana dengan si Kembar EunHae dan RyeoBum, Shindong, juga Sungmin?"

"Eum~" Yeonhee tampak berpikir untuk memulai lagi ceritanya, "EunHae yang paling kompak, meraka tidak terpisahkan, berbeda dengan RyeoBum, Kibum suka kesendirian tapi Ryeowook begitu posesif padanya!"

"Posesif?" tanya Liyin terkejut.

"Kibum tidak pernah cemburu ataupun marah saat Ryeowook bermain dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun atau yang lainnya, tapi bagi Ryeowook taka da satupun yang boleh menyentuh Kibumnya hah entahlah aku bingung dengan sikapnya!" ujarnya pasrah. Liyin nampak termenung, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan Henry, pantas saja Ryeowook tak senang dengan keputusan Youngmin mengajari Henry.

"Shindong pernah melakukan diet karena jatuh cinta pada teman kampusnya, tapi baru turun 10 kg berat badannya sudah naik 15 kg!"

"Benarkah?" kekeh Liyin.

"Mungkin salahku memberikannya banyak coklat dan permen saat dia masih kecil tapi Kangin dan Ryeowook saja berhasil melakukan diet!" keluhnya sembari mencicipi makanan yang tengah dibuatnya.

"Kau malu?" tanya Liyin serius.

"Mwo?"Yeonhee menelan kimbap yang belum sempat dikunyah olehnya bulat-bulat, "A-aniyo!"

"Kalu begitu biarkanlah!" kata Liyin bijak, Yeonhee mengangguk pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Dia seperti Heechul dan Kyuhyun, ketus dan jutek tapi dia yang paling menakutkan! Aku menyesal membiarkannya berlajar martial art!"

"Wae?"

"Siwon dan Hankyung tidak pernah berbuat ulah tetapi Sungmin sudah sering mengirim tema-temannya ke rumah sakit!"

"MWO?"

"Ah onni kau tidak bertanya tentang Siwon?"

"Aku mengobrol cukup lama dengannya semalam, dia juga satu-satunya putramu yang selalu memberi kabar padaku, dia anak yang baik!" katanya seraya menepuk pundak Yeonhee.

"Onni, I'm sorry-"

"No need! Even Hankyung and Zhoumi thought I was a traitor!"

Liyin tersenyum demi mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, sementara Yeonhee kini dihantui rasa bersalah atas kejadian 16 tahun lalu.

"Nyonya Jang, nyonya Lee semuanya sudah siap!" ujar bibi Han menginterupsi keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua ibu cantik itu.

"Ne!" sahut keduanya.

.

.

.

"Good morning!" Henry tersenyum lebar hingga kedua mata sipitnya membentuk garis tipis yang lucu, ia lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tunggal di ujung meja yang bersebrangan dengan sang ayah.

"Apa-apaan dia, sudah terlambat sekarang malah duduk di kursi itu!" ketus Sungmin.

"Hei jangan duduk di situ!" cibir Kangin yang dibalas tatapan polos oleh Henry.

"Biarkan!" bela Youngmin membuat semua kepal menoleh ke arahnya, padahal selama ini tak ada satupun yang berani duduk di sana karena larangan Youngmin dan sekarang ia malah membiarkan Henry duduk di kursi yang 'setingkat' dengannya.

Henry tersenyum polos, "Eum baegopah!" katanya sambil memandangi hidangan yang tersaji di meja panjang itu.

"Cih aku juga lapar menunggunya dari dari tadi!" umpat Shindong.

"Ayo kita mulai makan!" perintah Youngmin akhirnya.

Selesai kegiatan sarapan bersama Youngmin mengajak Liyin dan Yeonhee menemaninya ke acara perilisan kantor cabang milik rekan bisnisnya, sementara anak-anak mereka sudah mempunyai jadwal kegiatan sendiri, hanya Henry dan Kibum yang berdiam diri di rumah. Atau lebih tepat di katakan sebagai, 'belajar-mengajar di rumah'.

Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!

Suara denting jam di ruang perpustakaan tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan tersebut sejak 15 menit lalu, ketika Kibum dan Henry memasuki ruangan yang harusnya digunakan untuk belajar dan mengajar itu.

Kibum menatap Henry dan Henry menatap Kibum, saling diam tanpa melepas pandangan. Kibum tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya seraya berkata, "Aku tahu kau bisa berbahasa Korea!" Kibum menutup kamus yang sejak tadi terbuka di hadapannya.

Henry tersenyum polos, seolah tak merasa tersudut dengan perkataan Kibum barusan, "Dan aku tahu kau jenius!" katanya, memuji.

"Kenapa berbohong? Kau pikir aktingmu bagus?" tanya Kibum, datar.

"Menurutmu ibuku tahu atau tidak?" tanya si bungsu, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu ibumu bisa dibohongi atau tidak?" Kibum balik bertanya, seingatnya ia belum pernah berbohong pada ibunya, terlebih karena sifat tertutup dan pendiamnya.

"Menurutku… iya!" kata Henry santai.

"Menurutku… tidak!" Kibum menatap Henry tajam, "Aku memang tidak mengenal ibum, tidak seperti saudaraku yang lain, tapi jika semua ibu sama maka ibumu akan melakukan apa yang sering ibuku lakukan, berpura-pura tidak tahu saat anaknya berbohong!" jelasnya telak menyindir bocah berwajah tanpa dosa di hadapannya. Kibum berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Henry tapi sebelumnya ia menoleh dan memperhatikan si bungsu.

"Wae?" tanya Henry galak.

"Huh! Aku hanya mau bertanya, kau putra Kim yang mana? Kau benar-benar anak bungsu atau… anak sulung?" Kibum menyeringai, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Henry seorang.

TBC

Annyeong… Kira datang dengan FF baru bertemakan drama keluarga, ada yang tanya Kim Youngmin siapa? Itu loh CEO barunya SMEnt, penggantinya Lee Sooman. Kalau Lee Yeonhee dan Zhang Liyin itu mantan calon member SNSD, terus Yeonhee jadi aktris kalau Liyin aka Jang Riin jadi penyanyi solo.

Ini BL atau Straight? Hayo tebak! R.A.H.A.S.I.A #plak yang pasti kalian jangan ada yang sakit hati ya kalau biasnya dibikin nyebelin banget di sini, namanya juga FF ^^v

Continued or discontinued?


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu ketika Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Henry berangkat bersama menuju sekolah, Kibum terus menatap ketiganya, atau mungkin salah satu di antara mereka.

"Kibum!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil adiknya, Kibum kini sudah mulai kuliah setelah mengikuti percepatan sekolah.

_"Sit in the driver side!"_ ujar Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, Henry mengangguk patuh kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Ryeowook dan Kibum yang tengah mengobrol di samping mobil.

Entah mengapa bocah itu merasa tengah diawasi oleh kakak tirinya, Kibum memang tak banyak bicara seperti yang lainnya tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebohongannya tentang kemampuannya berbahasa Korea.

"Ngapain dia ngeliatin Ryeowook Hyung dan Kibummie?" gumam Kyuhyun yang rupanya terdengar oleh Henry, Henry menahan tawa demi mengetahui bahwa orang yang tidur bersamanya malah tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Bye!" ujar Ryeowook saat Kibum pergi bersawa Siwon dan Yesung ke kampus mereka, "Kaja!" katanya ketika sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan sigap melajukan mobil keluar rumah.

"Yaa kau tahu dia masuk SMP mana?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kita Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game _console_nya. Sekolah yang ia maksud adalah Shinhwa, sebuah sekolah dengan 6 unit berbeda. _Pre-school_, TK, SD, SMP, SMA dan Universitas. Sebagian besar putra Kim pernah bersekolah di sana, jadi tak heran jika Youngmin juga memasukan Henry ke sekolah yang sama dengan para saudaranya.

.

.

.

Henry and Hyungs Part 2

Cast: Super Junior OT15, Kim Youngmin, Zhang Liyin, Lee Yeonhee and others.

Genre: Drama, Family, Brothership

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya, FF ini hasil 'plot bunny' saya.

Summary: Henry adalah seorang anak yang lahir terpisah dari ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, apa yang terjadi saat ia datang ke kehidupankeluarganya yang penuh masalah dan menolak kehadirannya?

Warning: Akan ada beberapa karakter yang **OOC, mild-language **dan **multiple partners**

©SnowBumKyuDevil proudly presents

.

.

.

"_Dia adalah anak bungsu dari 15 bersaudara, tetapi dia adalah 'anak terbuang' yang tidak di kenal oleh para hyungnya. Dia lahir dan tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah meski ia bukan seorang yatim. Tapi dia, tidak tahu siapa ayahnya sesungguhnya…_

_Atau barangkali kami lah yang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, entahlah…"_

Kibum menutup bukunya, memperhatikan jam yang terikat di tangan kanannya, pukul 9:15 masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum jam kuliah dimulai. Pria yang baru saja menginjak umur 18 tahun itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Siwon yang berada di universitas yang sama dengannya.

Sementara di sudut lain Siwon tengah berbincang dengan beberapa temannya, Siwon yang di kenal ramah punya teman paling banyak, -selain Heechul tentunya- di antara semua putra Kim. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang selalu menyendiri dan lebih suka kesendirian.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya seorang pria cantik dengan surai pirang panjangnya, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya demi melihat mata bulat bak kelinci yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran itu.

"Wae Joongie-ah?" Siwon menyelipkan helaian panjang itu ke telinga, menyibakan poni yang sedikit menghalangi matanya, cantik, pria di depannya begitu cantik, bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan perempuan sekalipun.

"Eum~" Jaejoong –pria cantik itu, mengerucutkan bibir semerah cerinya seraya berkata, "Temani aku menonton musikal!" katanya manja, Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang menawan.

"Cih!" Kibum memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, lalu berbalik arah menuju kelasnya, ini bukan kali pertama ia gagal menemui Siwon karena melihat sang kakak yang tampan tengah bercengkrama dengan pria setengah wanita itu, Bahkan ini sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Masih belum jera juga oh?" seorang pria jangkung berwajah manis dengan tatapan yang tajam menyeringai ke arah Kibum, "Kim Jaejoong memang sangat cantik, dia adalah magnet yang bisa menarik begitu banyak kutub!" pujinya, dramatisir.

"Tuan Shim, berpidatolah di tempat lain!" ujar Kibum, dingin. Changmin, kembali menyeringai kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya tapi tetap tak berhenti mematai si adik kesayangan Siwon tersebut.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!" Heechul tertawa keras tanpa mempedulikan telinga orang di sekitarnya, Leeteuk menekuk mukanya demi menahan marah kepada saudara yang 9 menit lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika rambutmu yang selalu panjang menjadi… err… botak…" ujar Hankyung, takut-takut.

"Tsk! Rambutku akan tumbuh dengan cepat bodoh!" tangan si sulung terulur dan memukul kepala Hankyung dengan gulungan kertas modulnya.

"Mau kau kemanakan gadis-gadismu yang seksi itu Jungsoo? Mau kau berikan padaku huh?" Heechul mengerlingkan matanya genit, membuat Hankyung yang duduk di sampingnya bergidik.

"Gadis yang mana? Aku sudah tidak bermain dengan wanita lagi!" bantah Leeteuk, memasang wajah lugunya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Hankyung heran.

"3 hari ini." jawab Leeteuk, singkat.

"Mwo? HAHAHAHA~" Heechul dan Hankyung tertawa bersama hingga pengunjung café menoleh memperhatikan mereka.

"Aish memalukan bukannya mendukungku malah mentertawaiku, dengar ya setelah aku menyelesaikan wamilku, kupastikan aku akan melengkapi koleksiku menjadi 100!" Leeteuk menyombongkan dirinya.

"Dan sebelum kau menyelesaikan wamilmu, adikku akan memecahkan rekor yang kau inginkan!" ejek Hankyung.

Sementara di Universitas Shinhwa, Zhoumi memutuskan bolos dari mata kuliahnya, si jangkung yang mirip sekali dengan Siwon itu memang agak nakal jadi tidak heran jika dia membolos mata kuliah.

"Yoboseyo?" terdengar suara Shindong di sebrang, kebetulan keduanya berada di universitas yang sama.

"Hyung, kau mau ku traktir makan babi? Temani aku berbelanja, jangan lupa bawa gadis-gadis seksi!" katanya dengan nada memerintah, kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan cepatnya, sesekali matanya berkedip genit melihat tubuh para gadis cantik yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat biasa!" sahut Shindong setuju, sepertinya ini bukan kegiatan yang baru sekali mereka lakukan. Zhoumi bergegas menuju lapangan parkir sambil terus menebar feromon kepada setiap gadis yang ditemuinya, para gadis itu tentu saja senang karena Zhoumi terkenal sebagai Don Juan di Universitas Shinhwa.

.

.

.

"Hya!" lengkingan itu terdengar seiring dengan napas yang memburu. Tangan itu tampak sedang memelintir tangan lain untuk kemudian membantingnya, "HA!"

"Bruk!" seorang lagi tersungkur di tepian taman kota yang sepi.

sing~

Hembusan angin menerbangkan ribuan dedaunan di musim gugur, seorang namja manis dengan atribut serba pink berjalan dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil ditemani senandung merdu dari bibir mungilnya.

"Oh?" pria itu menatap sarung tangannya yang berwarna putih, ada noda tak menyenangkan di sana, "Kau hanya akan merepotkanku saja!" katanya kemudian membuang sarung tangan tersebut ke sungai yang di lewatinya.

"Nanananana~ nanananana~ yoorichangedo... nae noon wiedo... Eeseul maethyunne... noonmool maethyunne... jageun naetmooreul... mandeune..." dan matahari mulai terbenam, pria itu bediri di depan pagar rumahnya sembari menatap langit jingga, senja kali ini sangat indah dan akan jadi sempurna jika ada dia.

"Yesung!" entah angin apa yang membawa Youngmin pulang lebih cepat hari ini, pria paruh baya itu berjalan dalam ekspresinya yang arogan.

"Hn." Yesung menjawab dengan tampang stoiknya yang begitu Youngmin benci.

"Merah. Kemarin ungu, besok akan kau ubah menjadi apa lagi?" tanya Youngmin, entah soal apa.

"Kau suka warna apa?" Yesung bertanya balik, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Youngmin barusan.

Ekspresi Youngmin mengeras, "Kau salah satu yang tertua tapi tak pernah menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adikmu."

"Menurutmu Leeteuk adalah yang terbaik di antara kami?" Yesung berlalu begitu saja, seperti tak berniat mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Di mana Youngwoon?" seperti biasanya Youngmin sebagai kepala keluarga menunggu anggota keluarganya berkumpul terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai acara makan mereka, karena hanya pada saat makan lah mereka dapat berkumpul secara utuh.

"Aku tak melihatnya!" jawab Heechul.

"Aku juga tidak!" sambung Leeteuk, keduanya memang yang paling dekat dengan Kangin, Yesung. Kangin juga masuk kampus yang sama dengan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung, sementara Yesung berada di kampus lain.

Youngmin menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh anggota keluarga, Yeonhee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"I'm hungry..." gumam Henry pelan tapi bicara sepelan apapun dalam keadaan sesunyi sekarang akan tetap terdengar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai makan!" ujar Youngmin bijak, tapi rupanya kebijakannya malah mengundang kontroversi di antara para putranya lantaran mereka menganggap Youngmin terlalu mudah mengabulkan permintaan 'anak baru' itu.

'Saat aku yang mengatakannya, appa malah membentakku dengan kasar!' batin Shindong tidak terima. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, ayahnya tak pernah menyukainya karena ia gendut, setidaknya itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Makan malam usai tapi Kangin masih belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah berada di kamar mereka, melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang sibuk belajar dan Henry yang sibuk membaca komik sembari mendengarkan musik di iPodnya.

Sejam berlalu, Henry masih dengan kegiatannya sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah merapihkan bukunya dan mulai bermain PSP hitam kesayangannya.

Tak ada percakapan, tak ada yang mau memulai perbincangan, tak ada suara kecuali suara _game_ milik Kyuhyun. Seolah mereka lupa bahwa ada orang lain yang hidup dalam ruang yang sama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menghukumnya saat ia pulang nanti!" jarum panjang sudah menunjuk angka 9 saat ini tapi Kangin tak juga pulang dan tak ada satupun yang tahu ia ke mana.

Liyin meletakan sisirnya di atas meja rias kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang suami, "Kau egois!" katanya dengan mata nanar.

Youngmin menatap tajam Liyin, berusaha mengelak dari kecaman tak beralasan yang diajukan sang istri.

"Dia anak laki-laki dan dia sudah dewasa, biarkan ia melalui masa remajanya tanpa harus kau kekang!"

"Apa begini caramu mendidik Hyunhwa?

"Memangnya bagaimana caramu mendidik Lite, Xice, Hangeng dan adik-adiknya?"

"Aku mendidik mereka dengan baik-"

"Menjadi pembangkang yang baik maksudmu?" potong Liyin.

"Jang Riin!" Youngmin mengepalkan tangannya demi menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Yang jelas Xianhuaku tidak pernah keluyuran terlebih tanpa izin seperti yang dilakukan Qianren!"

"Tapi kau membiarkannya bermain biola!" Youngmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, pria paruh baya itu menatap istrinya dengan tajm kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hananim, apa yang akan dilakukannya?" gumam Liyin. Sementara itu Youngmin mengendap-endap ke kamar putra bungsunya, mencari biola putih kesayangan Henry dan lalu membuangnya ke gudang.

.

.

.

_Kring~_

_Kring~_

_Kring~_

_"Yoboseyo?" _Yeonhee menggenggam erat gagang telepon, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan napas yang memburu, tubuh mungilnya terjatuh di lantai dengan lemas.

"Yeonhee?" Youngmin menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dan Liyin, pria itu lantas berjalan menghampiri gadis yang 8 tahun lebih muda darinya, "Wae gurae?" tanyanya, ia masih berdiri tegap dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari Yeonhee.

Yeonhee tak bisa menjawab, wanita itu hanya diam dengan bahu bergetar dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya. "Apa itu telepon dari putramu yang bengal?" tanya Youngmin cukup menambah luka di hati sang istri, "Apa? Apalagi yang dilakukannya? Berkelahi? Mabuk? Hah?"

Yeonhee menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia berdiri dan menatap sedih kepada suami, tak ada perbincangan lagi di antar keduanya, hingga ia menangis di dalam pelukan Youngmin.

_"WHERE'S MY VIOLIN?"_ pekik Henry panik, ia baru saja bangun dan mendapati biola putih kesayangannya sudah menghilang.

_"Tsk shut your mouth!"_ ketus Kyuhyun, Henry tak mempedulikannya, ia lebih memilih mencari biola yang sejak minggu lalu tak pernah lagi dimainkannya.

_"What happened?"_ Kibum membuka pintu kamar KyuRy dan melihat kedua adiknya yang tengah beradu pandang, sengit.

_"Nothing!"_ jawab Henry, dengan langkah terburu ia keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun tanpa pamit.

"Tidak sopan!" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan membuat keributan, keadaan rumah sedang kacau sekarang!" kata Kibum memberi peringatan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika sudah siap berangkatlah, kau bisa sarapan di kafetaria sekolahmu!" seru Kibum yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si mantan bungsu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Kangin?"

.

.

.

"Mona? Kareena? Juliet? Alexa? Huh? Aniya! Mereka bukan tipeku!" Donghae mencoret foto-foto yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, menolak penawaran yang diajukan kakak kembarnya.

"Mereka juga bukan tipeku!" kata Eunhyuk yang kemudian membuang foto-foto tersebut, "Dan lagi mereka semua mantan Leeteuk Hyung!" tambahnya membuat Donghae tersedak jus yang tengah diminumnya.

Eunhyuk mengusap-usap punggung Donghae, prihatin, "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kemarin kau bawa foto-foto gadis Cina yang pernah dipacari Zhoumi, sekarang kau bawa foto-foto mantan Hyungku, kau pikir aku mau mencicipi barang bekas saudaraku apa?" marah Donghae.

"Habis mereka itu tipeku!" Eunhyuk beralasan.

"Katamu mereka bukan tipemu!" tuntut Donghae.

"Kita kan selalu sehati!" elak Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja yang pacaran, dari pada mencari gadis dan membuat keramaian, sungguh mengganggu jam tidur siangku!"

EunHae menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis blonde tengah tertidur di belakang mereka, demi apapun ini kantin dan ada seorang gadis cantik tak tahu malu yang tengah tertidur dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Hyuk!" panggil Donghae gugup.

"Ne?" jawab Eunhyuk tak kalah gugup.

"Dia?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ye? sahut Eunhyuk.

"Dia..." Donghae berjalan mundur.

"Ya tentu saja dia..." Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"Mona?" koor keduanya horor, sembari berlari tunggang langgang, sementara gadis yang dibicarakan malah tengah asik berjalan-jalan di negeri mimpi. Sepertinya gadis malang itu tak sadar telah dibully secara tak langsung oleh sepasang ikan.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengakhiri pelarian mereka saat melihat Sungmin, pria yang ahli bela diri itu dengan asik memakan eskrim di tengah taman. Wajahnya yang begitu imut ketika menelan buliran-buliran es membuat siapapun merasa gemas, tidak terkecuali kedua adiknya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"HYUNG~" pekik keduanya kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan kasar, membuat pria bergigi kelinci itu terjatuh di rerumputan.

"YAA! Aish dasar bocah!" Sungmin mendorong kedua adiknya kesal. Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan polosnya malah tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap kaos Sungmin yang kotor karena noda eskrim, Sungmin bukannya senang malah menjadi semakin kesal, pasalnya kaos pinknya sekarang malah semakin kotor karena noda eskrim yang melebar di kaos bergambar bunnynya.

"Hehehe..." EunHae tertawa garing dengan senyum memaksa dan wajah memelas, Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk menghajar keduanya tetapi mereka lebih cepat berlari dan membiarkan Sungmin sendiri dengan kemalangannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kau harus ceritakan semuanya sekarang!" desak Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Sejak pagi kau terus saja bertanya tentang hal itu!"

"Karena kau dan yang lainnya tidak mau memberi tahuku, ayolah Hyung~ aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang terjadi semalan!"

"Eum!" Ryeowook menunjuk Henry dengan dagunya.

"Dia bodoh dan tidak mengerti bahasa kita jadi ayolah Hyung kau ceritakan sebelum supir menjemput kita!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah, semalam Kangin Hyung mabuk dan berkelahi mengeroyok adjussi!" kata Ryeowook, menceritakan kembali apa yang didengarnya dari percakapan Heechul dan Kibum pagi tadi.

"Mwo?" Henry nyaris saja menjatuhkan botol yogurt miliknya, sementara Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya.

"Dia seperti biasanya bersama Yunho, Yoochun, Jiyoung dan Seunghyun tapi adjussi itu hanya sendiri, mereka di kantor polisi sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Jinja?" mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, Ryeowook mengangguk sementara Henry tersenyum miris.

_"Silly!"_ gumamnya tak terdengar.

TBC

A: Rambut Yesung ungu?

Q: Dulu waktu di MV Miracle warna rambutnya ungu lho! Sayangnya jaman itu dia jarang disorot XD

A: Buat romance jangan di masukin deh, kayanya kalo ada bl atau straight ceritanya bakal kepecah. aku sih lebih ngarep kalo ff ini bener2 full drama sebuah keluarga yg punya cerita kompleks.

Q: Ini drama keluarga kok tapi tetep ada bumbu romancenya, esp antara orang tua mereka kkk~ Masalah terpecah atau tidak, tentu saja akan terpecah. Ada begitu banyak tokoh, ada begitu banyak masalah.

A: Henry kenapa bohong?

Q: Karena apa ya?

A: Maksudnya kibum di bagian akhir itu apa? gak mungkin kan si mochi itu hyungnya han gege ama mimi?

Q: Bukan-bukan, Henry itu real magnae kok hehehe.

A: Maaf yah eon tapi menurutku terlalu bnyak typo

Q: Hai sorry for many typo, ini diketik dihape supaya idenya ngga lantas hilang, ngetiknya juga tengah malem baru di salin dan dipublish dan err... kebetulan saya disleksia jadi kalau typo parah banget, jadi maaf banget buat kesalahan saya tapi thanks untuk pemberitahuannya, saya menghargai setiap masukan yang ada, lain kali saya akan lebih teliti lagi ^^

A: Tapi aku pengen henry jadi adik kesayangan zhoumi dan deket ama dia seperti di kehidupan nyata

Q: Proses ya proses hehehe #piece

A: Ini straight aja dong biar brothershipnya keliatan yayayay

Q: Ini straight dan BL ya, biar adil '-'v

Di sini akan ada straight dan BL tapi tidak hanya fokus dengan masalah cinta para anak, ceritanya akan lebih difokuskan tentang keluarga, kisah cinta itu ibaratnya bumbu penyedap '-'

Akan ada beberapa karakter OC untuk pacar mereka, tidak ada SuperGeneration karena saya ngga rela SNSD dibash. Next chap yang bakalan dipake adalah OC yang saya juga belum tau akan jadi apa /plak

Tapi kalian tenang aja, saya ngga pernah menyukai Marry Sue (OCF yang mengambil alih jalan cerita sehingga melupakan si tokoh utama, tokoh yang digambarkan terlalu sempurna dan/atau terlalu menderita) jadi karakter OC di sini (kembali) hanya akan menjadi figuran semata.

Kalau semuanya dibuat BL itu ngga mungkin, akan aneh jika member SJ dipaksa craickpair kecuali sama member DBSK. Incest? Mustahil semuanya incest :|

Makanya disini akan ada MULTIPLE-PARTNERS (straight dan BL) ya sebagai bumbu-bumbu FF ini kkk~

Ada saran kah untuk siapa yang mau diincest? Siapa yang BL? Siapa yang Straight? Yang pasti udah ketauan ya kalau Leeteuk dan Zhoumi itu playboy kelas kakap XD

Last, kalian udah tahu ini BL dan Straight jadi terserah kalian mau lanjut baca atau ngga, jadi saya tanya lagi.

Continued or discontinued?


	3. Chapter 3

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung!" seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat sedang memukul pria muda bermata musang yang mirip dengannya, di samping kirinya terlihat pemandangan yang sama, sementara di samping kanannya pria tua sedang menendang dan memukuli anaknya. Siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pasti akan berpikir bahwa, 'Anak-anak itu pasti memukul karena terbiasa dipukul'.

"Kangin!" Yeonhee berlarian memeluk seorang pria muda yang tengah menatap ngeri teman-temannya, pandangan Kangin berubah kalut, ibunya tengah menciumi dan memeluk erat dirinya, mengalirkan rasa nyaman, aman sekaligus rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Kim Youngwoon." ruang kunjungan itu mendadak sepi kala seorang pengusaha besar Kim Youngmin memasuki ruang tersebut seraya memanggil sebuah nama yang diyakini sebagai salah seorang anggota kerabatnya. Youngmin berdiri tegak dengan tangan terkepal dan ekspresi wajahnya yang keras, Kangin tahu betul bahwa pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu kini tengah marah besar, maka dari itu ia hanya bisa menunduk, menunduk dalam diam di samping ibunya, seolah mencari perlindungan dari sang indung.

BUK!

"Kangin!" Yeonhee berteriak histeris saat Youngmin memukul wajah Kangin yang tengah dirangkulnya dengan sangat keras, ngilu terasa di hatinya meski bukan ia yang dicederai Youngmin. "Kau dan Jongwoon tak ada beda, sama-sama tidak disiplin!" ujar Youngmin pelan, namun dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kangin-ah _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Yeonhee khawatir, tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi tembam Kangin yang memerah dengan bekas cetakan tangan ayahnya, "Ya Tuhan!" Yeonhee menutup mulutnya demi menahan isakan.

"Berikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk anak nakal ini, aku tidak akan menyewakan pengacara untuknya!" Yeonhee menatap Youngmin, nanar. Bagaimana bisa Youngmin mengabaikan anaknya dalam keadaan segenting ini, "_Kajja_, sudah cukup waktu untuk menjenguknya!" Youngmin menarik tubuh Yeonhee, Yeonhee ingin sekali menolaknya tapi ia tak mungkin berteriak dan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Maka ia hanya pasrah sembari melihat wajah Kangin yang memelas memohon bantuannya.

.

.

.

Henry and Hyungs Part 2

Cast: Super Junior OT15, Kim Youngmin, Zhang Liyin, Lee Yeonhee and others.

Genre: Drama, Family, Brothership

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya, FF ini hasil 'plot bunny' saya.

Summary: Henry adalah seorang anak yang terpisah dari ayah dan saudara-saudaranya, apa yang terjadi saat ia datang ke kehidupan keluarganya yang penuh masalah dan menolak kehadirannya?

Warning: akan ada beberapa karakter yang **OOC, mild-language **dan **multiple partners (BL and Straight)  
**

©SnowBumKyuDevil proudly presents

Drap… Drap… Drap…

Liyin menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, Henry pun sama, ia terus menyamai langkah sang ibu yang sudah lari jauh sebelumnya, _"Mom tell me please, I need my violin for Godsake!"_ katanya keras kepala.

_"No Henry! No! I don't know where your violin!"_ Liyin berusaha menenangkan dirinya, beberapa anaknya tengah menontonnya saat ini, bagaimanapun Liyin tak ingin menambah kacau suasana rumah yang tengah heboh karena Kangin.

_"Appa trow your biolin, last night!"_ kata Donghae setelah berusaha mengingat-ngingat kosa kata yang ia ketahui, meskipun tak sempurna tapi sepertinya Henry mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak tirinya.

_"NO! WHERE IT IS? DADDY CAN'T THROW MY VIOLIN!"_ pekik Henry kesal.

BRAK!

Youngmin membanting pintu dengan keras, wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan, di lihat dari segi manapun ekspresi tak bersahabatnya benar-benar membuat bulu kudukmu merinding, wajar saja perhatian seluruh orang beralih ke arahnya, _"Who says I can't get rid of that thing?"_ tanya Youngmin seraya berjalan menghampiri Henry yang tengah berdiri di tengah anak tangga. Putra Kim saling berbisik, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang tengah dibicarakan sang ayah.

_"Okay, Mr. Kim. Arraseumnida."_ Henry berbalik arah hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Ucapannya memanggil Youngmin dengan cara yang tak sopan tentu saja semakin membuahkan pertanyaan di benak saudara-saudaranya.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa janggal?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melempar pandangannya ke arah Kibum.

.

.

.

_"Hyung~"_ Donghae merengek saat putra sulung Kim kembali mengabaikannya, "Kenapa kau tak mau menghibur Umma?"

"Hae," Leeteuk menutup bukunya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa _appa_ membuang biola Henry?" tanyanya seraya membuka kacamata minusnya.

"Ck… _Hyungnim_ aku sedang membicarakan _Umma_ yang tengah sedih karena ulah Kangin _Hyung_ bukan masalah _Appa_ membuang biola Henry! Mengertilah _Hyung_ bahwa _Umma_ dan _Appa_ berbeda, bahwa Kangin dan Henry jelas sangat jauuuh berbeda, lalu kenapa kau malah meprioritaskan mas-"

"Masalahnya adalah _Appa_ begitu menyayangi bocah itu, kecuali tentang biola." Leeteuk memotong, Donghae tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Ryeowook bermain piano, Sungmin dengan gitarnya dan bahkan Siwon meletakkan sebuah drum di kamarnya!"

Donghae mengangguk, "Biola jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan 3 alat musik yang ada di rumah ini, kenapa tidak menyingkirkan drum saja yang jelas-jelas sering membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi bertengkar?"

"Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengubah panggilan _'Daddy'_ menjadi '_Mr. Kim'_ di saat Appa benar-benar marah padanya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, "Atau mungkin dialah yang marah pada Appa?" tambahnya. Pembicaraan itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka lupa tentang Kangin yang kini di penjara, juga tentang ibu mereka yang kini tengah bersedih di dalam kamarnya. Seolah tanpa disadari mereka mulai menaruh perhatian pada si bungsu.

.

.

.

"Hai Zhou~" seorang gadis bertubuh ramping bergelayut manja seraya mencium bibir tipis milik Zhoumi, gincu merah pekatnya tertempel dengan jelas di tepian bibir Zhoumi, dengan lembut jemari lentik gadis Cina itu mengusap noda tersebut, "Kau terlihat kusut sekali Zhou?" tanyanya.

"Moli, bisakah kau buatkanku teh hijau?" pinta Zhoumi seraya melepaskan pelukan erat gadisnya.

Moli mengangguk patuh, ia segera pergi ke dapurnya dan menyiapkan minuman untuk kekasihnya, Zhoumi memilih duduk di meja makan sendirian, tentu saja karena kondominium tersebut hanya dihuni oleh Moli seorang diri.

"Apa kau mau menginap Zhou?" tanya gadis yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Zhoumi itu, "Aku kesepian di sini!" rengeknya, segera ia memeluk Zhoumi dari belakang setelah menyuguhkan teh panas buatannya, lalu mengusap-ngusap pipi Zhoumi dengan sangat lembut.

"Rumahku semakin ramai," Zhoumi memulai ceritanya membuat Moli menghentikan kegiatannya dan duduk di seberang Zhoumi, "Ibu yang telah mengandungku, melahirkanku sekaligus menelantarkanku telah kembali…" Zhoumi menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyesap minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Eum… dia juga datang?" tanya Moli yang penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Zhoumi tersenyum hambar, "Aku bisa berpura-pura manis di telepon tapi tidak di hadapannya."

"Kau membencinya padahal dia tak mengetahui apapun." Moli menatap Zhoumi

"Siapa yang tahu? Ibuku suka mendongeng, bisa saja ia bernyanyi dihadapan bocah itu!" Zhoumi memutar-mutar telunjuknya di pinggiran atas cangkirnya.

Moli menghela napas, "Kau tidak sepantasnya menaruh curiga pada ibu kandungmu sendiri!"

"Yeonhee Umma lebih mirip ibu kandungku dari padanya-"

"Zhou!" Moli memotong, "Berapa tahunpun yang dilalui olehmu bersama dengan ibu tirimu di dunia ini takkan pernah sama dengan yang pernah kau lalui di dalam kandungan ibu biologismu!"

Zhoumi tertawa sinis, "Kau berbicara seolah kau tidak pernah mengalami hal yang serupa, putri yang terbuang." Zhoumi berucap datar, tapi sedatar apapun nada bicaranya tetap saja kalimat tersebut terasa menohok di batin gadis yang menjalani hubungan tanpa status dengannya itu.

Malam semakin larut, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menginap di kondominium milik gadis bermarga Chen itu, tidak peduli dengan masalah yang sedang terjadi di rumah. Toh saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga sudah terbiasa dengan kenakalan Kangin, hanya saja biasanya sang ayah akan menyogok para tikus-tikus hukum dan membiarkan Kangin menghirup udara bebas. Mungkin untuk kali ini kesabaran ayah mereka telah habis.

Kesabaran memang tak berbatas, manusia lah yang membatasinya atas nama emosi, lelah dan sakit hati, Youngmin nampaknya berada dalam opsi pertama dan kedua. Kangin bukan kali pertama melakukan kenakalan seperti ini, dulu di umurnya yang ke 10 tahun ia memaksa Leeeteuk mengajarinya naik motor, Youngmin sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Leeteuk bisa mengendarai motor, sialnya motor yang di kendarai Kangin menabrak seekor anjing milik seorang pengusaha sepatu. Beruntungnya Youngmin bisa menemukan anjing dari ras yang sama untuk menghibur hati si pengusaha sepatu itu.

Lalu saat umur 15 tahun Kangin membuat Kepala Sekolah dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah penyakit jantungnya kumat karena Kangin. Kangin dengan polosnya malah berkata, _'Aku hanya menghapus daftar keuangan dari komputernya, appa.'_ Kangin memang nakal tapi ia bukan satu-satunya yang nakal, hanya saja ia tak pernah berhasil menutupi kenakalannya.

.

.

.

"Kibummie~" Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja ke kamar RyeoBum, Ryeowook sudah tidur sejak tadi sementara Kibum masih asik membaca buku tentang teori fisika dan kimia yang Kyuhyun saja malas melihatnya, "Ayo ke sana!" Kyuhyun kembali keluar dengan kedua tangan yang terkantung di saku celananya.

Kibum menutup buku dan melepas kacamatanya, dengan malas ia mengikuti Kyuhyun ke basement rumah mereka, di mana hanya ada tempat bermain billiard di sana. Tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Kyuhyun dan Kibum lebih sering datang ke tempat ini di malam hari untuk kemudian berdiskusi tentang pemikiran mereka yang biasanya tak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tahu Kibummie, kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Kyuhyun memanggil semua kakaknya dengan formal tapi untuk Kibum terkadang ia bersikap seolah dialah kakaknya.

"Rahasia apa?" Kibum mulai mengambil stik billiard, berniat memainkannya sebentar.

"Henry-ssi, kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya tapi kau menyembunyikannya?" Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir bagaimana mungkin adik satu-satunya itu bisa berpikir demikian, "Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Menurutmu?" Kibum balik bertanya, Kyuhyun merebut stik yang dipegangnya, menatap onyks kelam kakaknya, "Kau… terlalu dekat…" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapati Kibum yang memerah dalam kegugupannya.

_"Sorry~"_ Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, membiarkan ada sedikit jarak di antara keduanya.

"Anak itu bisa bahasa Korea." Kibum berujar datar, Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya, "Bukan karena aku mengajarinya tapi karena hal lain yang aku juga tidak tahu apa." sambung Kibum yang menyadari keheranan sang adik.

"Dia memberitahumu?"

"Bodoh! Mana ada penipu yang memberitahu kebohongannya!" Kibum mengambil sebotol air di lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat jurnalnya, jurnal luar biasa yang ditulis dalam setidaknya 5 atau 7 bahasa termasuk _hanggul_!" Kibum tersenyum sangat manis, kemudian meneguk orang juice miliknya.

"_D*mn!_ Berapa banyak ia menguping pembicaraanku selama ini!" Kyuhyun menonjok tembok dengan kasarnya, tak peduli akan terjadi memar setelahnya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya tertulis satu kalimat, _'Tamatlah riwayatmu Kyu!'_

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini benar-benar suram, Youngmin pergi pagi-pagi sekali setelah meneguk kopinya. Yeonhee juga tak menghabiskan sarapannya, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang di makan Kangin pagi ini. Leeteuk sadar bahwa malam tadi Zhoumi dan Sungmin tak pulang ke rumah, keduanya pamit setelah melihat keributan di rumah. Sebenarnya Leeteuk dan yang lainnya juga pasti ingin sekali pergi tapi apa boleh buat, sebanyak apapun mereka, ayahnya pasti hapal siapa-saiap saja yang pergi, dan tentu saja anak-anak itu tak mau menambah kekacauan.

"Kemana _playboy_ flamboyan itu?" tanya Leeteuk saat ia bersama Heechul dan Hankyung pergi ke kampus mereka.

"Dia tidak bilang padaku." jawab Hankyung sekenanya, dia sedang sibuk membaca materi kuliahnya, takut-takut dosen yang hobi 'menyiksa' mahasiswanya itu mengadakan tes dadakan.

"Tanya saja pada kembar beda rahimnya!" kata Heechul santai, ya itu adalah ejekan di antara putra Kim kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi, bagaimana tidak keduanya punya wajah yang sangat mirip meskipun terlahir dari rahim yang berbeda, justru anak-anak kembar dalam keluarganya terlahir dalam keadaan 'kembar tidak identik' yang menjadikan mereka sama sekali tak mirip dari segi fisik.

"Siwon paling-paling hanya menjawab, 'Oh _Hyung_ kurasa dia pergi dengan pacarnya' yang bahkan dia tidak tahu Zhoumi pergi dengan pacarnya atau tidak!" sahut Hankyung mengejek.

"Hahaha~ tapi jika Zhoumi pergi memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari urusan kencankan?" tanya Leeteuk, ikut mengejek, tawa ketiganya pecah seketika. Sebenarnya ini sungguh bukan sesuatu yang lucu, ketiganya hanya berusaha melupakan masalah di rumah, masalah yang bahkan tak pernah mereka lakukan.

Lalu sekarang tengoklah anak lainnya yang tak pulang semalam, ia sedang tertidur pulas kini, bukan dalam rasa nyaman seperti yang diharapkannya saat ia pergi dari rumah melainkan rasa lelah luar biasa. Semalaman ia berkeluh kesah di hadapan Lee Shinyoung, seorang gadis yang di sukainya sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, gadis berwajah boneka berotak cerdas yang juga seorang kapten tim basket wanita. Gadis yang tak pernah lagi menyahuti perkataan sejak 3 tahun 2 bulan ini, gadis yang tak pernah lagi membuka matanya sejak 3 tahun 1 bulan ini, juga gadis yang telah ia lukai selama 3 tahun 5 bulan ini. Dan Sungmin entah bagaimana caranya hapal hari-hari itu, hari kelam yang penuh dengan penderitaan, hari yang bahkan membuatnya menjadi berubah menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan sinis menyebutnya 'Kim Kibum kedua'.

Walau waktu telah berlalu, Sungmin malah semakin sulit melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi, tentang cinta pertamanya, tentang ciuman pertamanya, tentang pengkhianatannya dan segala hal tentang kekasihnya.

"Eungh~" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir pria penggila merah muda itu, melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya sejenak, ia sadar bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan kelasnya lagi. Tapi ia malah tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, _"Good morning Shin~"_ tangan Sungmin membelai lembut tipis Shin yang sedikit lepek karena jarang dicuci lalu mencium keningnya dengan begitu lembut, "Aku akan pergi ke kampus sekarang, semoga harimu indah Shin!" katanya dalam nada bersemangat. Ya Kim Sungmin ingat jam 11 siang nanti ada tes, ia tidak mau memperlambat kuliahnya karena terus terang saja berada hanya satu semester di atas Kibum saja sudah sangat memalukan.

.

.

.

_I'm walkin' to the day, I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)  
(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (eheh eh eh)_

_Georeummada meoreojyeo geumankeum meollimeolli geotdaga hanbeonjjeum_  
_Balgire neomeojimyeon na dasigeum teolmyeon dwae (eh eh eh)_  
_Achimen ichyeojineun kkummankeum jakkujakku ichyeojyeo gal sungandeul_  
_Jigeumui geuriumdo I apeumdo modu_

_Godoen mideumgwa chakgak neomeo pyeolchyeojin I gireun meoreo boyeodo_

_I'm walkin' nopeun eondeongmaru I'm walkin' nalgeun undonghwaro_  
_I'm walkin' maeil geotgetji naneun eonjekkaji naneun eonjekkajina_  
_One Step neorbeun paranhaneul One Step meolli boineun kkeut_  
_I'm walkin' naeil dake doel geogin eodikkaji geogin eodikkajilkka_

Kedatangan Sungmin di Sungkyukwan di sambut dengan teriakan riuh dari para gadis-gadis centil di kampusnya, Sungmin bergidik ngeri memperhatikan mereka berteriak _"Oppa~ Oppa~"_ sembari membawa _hand banner_ bertuliskan EunHae.

Oh iya tentu saja itu bukan untuk Kim Sungmin, mana ada yang nekat melakukan _fangirling_ pada pria ahli bela diri yang anti sosial sepertinya, menatapnya saja mereka takut. Tapi cobalah lihat siapa yang sedang membius para gadis itu, Sungmin mengernyitkan matanya, Kim Donghae dan Kim Hyukjae, si kembar kedua Kim yang hiperaktif dan berisik. "Ck." Sungmin berdecak, bagaimana bisa keduanya sibuk tebar pesona di saat kakak mereka di dalam penjara dan ibu mereka bersedih. Huh Sungmin memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, kau sendiri malah melarikan diri semalam, apa itu lebih baik?

_"Oppa~"_

_"Oppa~"_

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengubah lagu mereka, dari lagu berirama reggae menjadi… entahlah Sungmin merasa telinganya sakit mendengar lagu dengan lirik tidak jelas itu.

_Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo, oppa, oppa…_

_Tokyo, london, new york, paris, oppa, oppa…_

_I'm so cool, i'm so cool, party like a superstar!_

_I ppeuni deul da moyeora tteotda, oppa, oppa_

"Ih bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca Paris dengan benar, dasar memalukan!" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan konser tidak bermutu yang di lakukan kedua adiknya. Sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae terus bernyanyi hingga coklat dan bunga yang di berikan gadis-gadis itu menumpuk di halaman.

"Ah sudah ya, aku dan Hyukjae sudah sangat lelah, lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi EunHae _mini showcase_nya ya!" kata Donghae sembari memberikan flying kiss kepada gadis-gadis yang merasa kecewa itu.

"Ani! Lain kali kami akan mengadakan konser!" goda Eunhyuk membuat mereka menjerit senang. Kakak-beradik yang dijuluki _Fishy Twins_ oleh Zhoumi itu memunguti coklat dan bunga yang berserakan, "Ah benar-benar melelahkan~" Eunhyuk mengusap peluhnya.

"Tadi katamu kau akan mengadakan konser, dasar bodoh!" Donghae menatapnya sengit.

"Taruhan denganku berapa banyak bunga atas namamu dan coklat atas namaku!" kata Eunhyuk sembari mengintip bingkisan coklat atas namanya.

"Yang kalah harus mengencani 3 mantan Leeteuk Hyung atau Zhoumi!" sahut Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Oke!" Eunhyuk menjabat tangan Donghae, konyol memang tapi begitulah, keduanya memang hobi taruhan, bahkan mereka beberapakali menjadikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai taruhan saat mereka kecil. Benar-benar konyol bukan?

.

.

.

"Joongie~ _saranghae~_"

"_Nado_ Wonnie~"

Krek~

'_D*mn!' _Kibum dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon besar, berharap tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

_"Oh goyangi~"_ Jaejoong berlari dan menggendong seekor kucing liar yang terlihat bersih dan manis, Kibum menghela napas lega karenanya, _"Kyeopta~"_ puji Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau bahkan lebih manis darinya Jae!" sanggah Siwon membuat Jaejoong merona malu.

"_Babo!_ Tentu saja jauh lebih manis kucing ini!" protesnya dengan bibir terkerucut, walau begitu hatinya tetap berdesir malu karenanya.

"Aih~ aih~ manisnya~ aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi Jae!" Siwon memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan jarak di antara keduanya, sayangnya Jaejoong memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kucing liar temuannya.

"Kau ingin memeliharanya Jae?" tanya Siwon yang menyadari betapa senangnya Jaejoong melihat kucing tersebut.

"Ayahku benci hewan Won, aku tak akan mungkin membawanya pulang meskipun aku ingin…" Jaejoong menunduk dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang pastinya membuat Siwon tak tega.

"Aku juga tak mungkin membawanya pulang, tapi aku yakin kucing ini akan tinggal di sini!" kata Siwon yakin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jaejoong menatap Siwon bingung.

"Kita beri dia makan, kucing itu sekali saja mendapat makan dari seseorang dia akan langsung menjadikan orang itu majikannya, dia akan ingat dengan wajah kita Jae!" Jaejoong menatap takjub Siwon, berpikir bagaimana Siwon tau tentang hal seperti itu, "Dan ini," Siwon melepaskan gelang hitam berbahan kulit miliknya dan melilitkannya ke leher kucing berbulu abu-abu itu, "Ini adalah tanda bahwa kucing ini milik kita!"

Senyum Jaejoong terkembang, "Dan namanya adalah Jiji, _othe_?" tanyany meminta pendapat.

"Itu adalah nama yang sangat bagus!" sahut Siwon sembari tersenyum hangat.

Di balik pohon itu seorang Kibum tengah mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan bulir air mata yang bisa saja terjatuh sewaktu-waktu, "Brengsek kau _Hyung!_" umpatnya, tangan kanannya mengusap air matanya yang telah berhasil lolos sementara tangan kirinya terkepal main kencang, di tangan yang terkepal itu, sebuah gelang berwarna cokelat yang sama persis dengan milik Siwon terlingkar.

TBC

Halo semuanya~ apa kabar? Maaf ya baru diupdate, oh iya saya mau kasih tahu 5 hal.

Pertama, yang menang votenya adalah SiBum couple.

Kedua, gadis-gadis di atas hanya OC yang berkelebatan sebagai pelengkap, ngga usah khawatir mereka akan menjadi centric dari cerita ini. Nama OC-nya juga boleh ngarang kok, bukan nama saya atau temen-temen saya. xD

Ketiga, saya berusaha adil pada semua tokoh dalam cerita jadi maaf kalau Henry terkesan kehilangan bagiannya di part ini.

Keempat, saya ngga bisa nulis cepat, jadi maaf kalau updatenya lama.

Kelima, saya mohon dukungannya atas FF ini, ya karena FF ini memang ngga sepenuhnya BL dan incest seperti yang kebanyakan readers screenplays harapkan. Saya harap kalian ngga kecewa dengan tokoh 'wanita' dalam FF ini :]

p.s kemarin terjadi keteledoran dalam Q&A thanks buat **SCK **yang udah ngingetin saya. Saya ngerti banget apa artinya, saya juga udah cek ulang. Tapi begitulah seorang disleskia seperti saya, yang bahkan terkadang menulis 6 sebagai 9 atau 1 menjadi 7. Hehehe #facepalm untuk readers lainnya juga terimakasih. Maaf belum sempat membalas pesan kalian satu per satu #bow


End file.
